


Forest Jump Mishap - DMC4 (EUM)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Embarrassment, embarrassed male, embarrassed underwear male, eum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah... I wanted to write this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forest Jump Mishap - DMC4 (EUM)

Nero was walking out of the cave to see a forest that has a nice scenery from where he came from.

He asked himself, "A forest?"

From a distance and at an edge of a cliff, Dante said, "What the Hell is this?"

The elder demonic humanoid began to continue saying softly, "Must be the effect of the Hell Gate..."

Dante turned to Nero. Before he jumped, he said, "Sorry kid, this is gonna have to wait."

As he jumped, Nero ran after him and stopped at the cliff. He then asked himself, "How much could he really know?"

Meanwhile when Dante was falling, he wasn't sure it was a bad idea to jump into the trees.

He should of known.


End file.
